


Satisfied

by moonlghts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlghts/pseuds/moonlghts
Summary: Akaashi's doubt whether his current job is really for him and Bokuto's promise to always supporting him no matter what.orThe one where they come home to each other after a long day at work.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 33





	Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> (edited 13/08/2020)

Cold autumn breeze. Busy neighbourhood. Noisy chattering.

All of those things didn’t seem to bother the black-haired guy sheltered comfortably inside a small coffee shop with a cup of a warm beverage, laptop, and notebook on his table accompanying him.

“I appreciate it so much that you’re willing to help me today,” Says a voice on the other side of Akaashi’s phone. “But I kinda feel bad for asking you to work on your day off.”

“It’s nothing, Tenma-san. It doesn’t feel like I’m working though, since I’ve got to saw Koutarou play and met my friends back from high school volleyball days.” Akaashi smiled as he takes a sip of his drink.

“Ah, yes, you’re right about that. It’s more of like a reunion to me, too.” Tenma pondered. “Anyway, I’m going on a train in a minute so I have to go now.”

“Okay then. Oh, can I also expecting a rough draft around,” Akaashi quickly checks his schedule before continue. “Not later than 12.00 PM tomorrow?”

“You got it, boss. Thanks again for today and give my congratulations to Bokuto-kun on his win today.”

They hang up on the phone after say good bye to each other.

Akaashi contemplating today’s event on his head. For some people, it might be just another volleyball match but to some people, today’s match feels like a determinant between two rivals, specifically Black Jackal #21 and Adler #20. All of people who have encountered the freak quick attack duo is curious to see how far both of them has grown as a player and what would happened when they stand on different side of the net.

As he mentions at conversation with Tenma earlier, today didn’t feel like work for Akaashi. He’s been accompanying Tenma for research a countless time, some even on the national holiday and weekends, but today feels different. He’s reuniting with some people after the match ended – somehow feel so proud of seeing Tsukishima from thinking volleyball is just a club until he become a pro, although he’s sure no one is prouder than Kuroo Tetsurou, the guy who plays a big part until Tsukishima become the player he is now.

All of the excitement of meeting his friends after all these years, nothing beats seeing Bokuto – seeing his star – gets to shine on the court. And of course, after today’s win and performance, Bokuto and his teammates immediately swarmed by fans and reporters and after indulging them, they ushered to another room for press conference. Thinking that he wouldn’t get to congratulate his boyfriend properly without being interrupted by all of those people, he told him at a brief moment he could approach him and telling that he will be waiting for him nearby the gymnasium and he’ll text him later for the detail and that’s how he ended up in a coffee shop near the gymnasium, all thanks to Yachi’s recommendation.

He reaches for his phone on the top of his notebook when the screen light up with new message coming.

_From: Koutarou_

_To: Me_

_Finally done!!! God those reporters are persistent I really thought we would be there all day. Let’s go home!_

Another message comes in before he has a chance to reply.

_From: Koutarou_

_To: Me_

_But I’m hungry…can we go get a dinner first then go home??_

And another one.

_From: Koutarou_

_To: Me_

_On a second thought, I wanted a home-cooked meal._

_From: Koutarou_

_To: Me_

_But I’m too hungry I don’t think I can make it home…._

_From: Koutarou_

_To: Me_

_KEIJI WHAT SHOULD I DO_

_From: Me_

_To: Koutarou_

_Bokuto-san._

Calling him by last name just like he did back then never fail to catch his attention, even in the form of text messages. Akaashi finds it a little bit amusing, to the fact that Bokuto still fond of Akaashi calling him that even though their relationship is already go way past of last names and honorifics.

‘I don’t know, something about the way you said it. It sounds different – good different – coming from you and I like it.’ Bokuto tells him one day when Akaashi expressing his amusement to him.

Akaashi’s focus back to his phone, noticing that he managed to stop the chain of messages and he types his reply.

_From: Me_

_To: Koutarou_

_I just finished meeting with Tenma-san and I’m at this coffee shop around the neighbourhood. They have a lot selection of snacks, if you wanted to grab something for the way home._

_From: Koutarou_

_To: Me_

_Be there in 10 <3_

Locking his phone and settled it back on the table, he leaned on his seat, taking off his glasses and rub his tired eyes. After a moment, he put it back in and staring on the screen of his laptop before clicking a folder that contains unfinished work of a novel that he tries to wrote a while ago before he’s busied by his job as manga editor. He clicked on a document and just scrolling aimlessly through pages, thinking what prevents him from finishing his novel.

It wasn’t like the job is that stressful to the point that he really didn’t have a time to do anything besides work, unless there are deadlines approaching. But even then, he is good at time management and always planning a timeline ahead for what he should do, so he didn’t have to running around when deadlines are approaching, like almost half of his colleagues do.

He remembered the reason he takes the job was because it has a constant income that could help him pay the bills, something that he wouldn’t have if he depends on writing for a living. And yes, Bokuto could easily support both of them financially with how much he makes but he didn’t like the idea of him doing nothing while his partner is out there working hard.

He loves to write and should be thankful enough that he managed to get a job on a same field but being a manga editor wasn’t exactly what he has in mind when he decided that he wants a career in writing.

Akaashi stopped his train of thought when someone sit down across him.

“You don’t even notice that I’m coming. That’s rare,” Bokuto whined. “Something on your mind?”

“Nothing. Just wondering if me and Tenma-san managed to gather enough information for his work.” 

Bokuto did not look like he’s convinced by the answer but decided to ignore it and hummed instead. “Well if you guys ever needed more, I can always make time for both you!”

Akaashi smile as he starts to gather all of his belongings and put it inside his backpack. “I know. That’s why we asked you and Black Jackals in the first place.”

Bokuto grinned at that but in a less than a minute later, he starts fidgeting as he watches Akaashi double checking on his backpack, making sure that nothing left behind.

“Patience, Koutarou.” Akaashi didn’t need to look up to know that his boyfriend starting to get impatient.

“How many times do you have to look inside your bag? We still have a train to catch and curry to cook, Keiji!” Bokuto starts to whine.

“We’re having curry tonight?”

“I did mention that I wanted a home cooked meal, right?”

“There’s a ton of home cooked meal beside curry.”

“But curry _is_ a home cooked meal.” Akaashi sighed and decided to stop trying to argue, knowing that he wouldn’t win with his boyfriend’s logic.

“Do you want to get something first?” Akaashi asks as he finally put on his backpack.

Bokuto casually lifts his one hand, showing him a plastic wrapped tuna sandwich.

Ah.

There’s no way he doesn’t know what’s up if Akaashi didn’t even notice that Bokuto has been in the shop long enough that he could get something before approaching his table. Knowing there will be a conversation he wouldn’t be able to avoid later, they both walk out of the shop, ready to go home.

* * *

It's already pretty late when they finally arrived home.

They ended up eating yakiniku instead when they walked passed an all-you-can-eat restaurant and Bokuto said that he was suddenly craving for yakiniku, told Akaashi that he needs protein after game as what their coach tells them after game, and how Bokuto already mentioned to Akaashi that he was too hungry to make it home, even after he practically inhaled his tuna sandwich on the way. Sometimes, Akaashi did wonder how the hell did he managed to put up with him for so many years.

Akaashi is reading on an article on his phone, sitting with his back on the headboard of the bed while waiting for Bokuto finished showering. He himself is already in sweatpants and Bokuto’s old The Way of Ace t-shirt, which he claims to be his ever since it doesn’t fit Bokuto anymore.

The bed dipped when Bokuto finally climbed to the bed, laying on his torso and half of his upper body is on Akaashi’s. Akaashi automatically run his fingers through his boyfriend’s soft and gel free hair, eyes still glued on the phone. His fingers didn’t leave Bokuto’s hair even when he’s done reading and put his phone on the bed side table, and stay in a comfortable silence for a while.

“Are you going to tell me what bothers you?” And there it is.

“Maybe not tonight, Kou. You’re tired. You need to sleep.” Akaashi said softly. “Also, congratulations on today’s win. You guys were great. _You_ were great.”

Bokuto suddenly perked up and sit down straight, eyes glistening.

“We are, right?! Keiji, you have no idea how much I wanted to tell you how much Hinata has grown as a player but then I’m thinking, no you should see it yourself because I wanted you to be as surprised as I am when I first saw him. Also, we both know how a great setter Miya is –but to be on the same team as he is, it’s a really – wait, no you’re distracting me!” Boukto’s rambling stopped suddenly and he’s back to his original position, moving Akaashi’s hand on top of his head.

“I’m not. You’re the one who suddenly gets excited.” Akaashi said in an amused tone, fingers back on running through Bokuto’s hair.

As much as he wanted to hear Bokuto’s excitement, there will be two downfalls if he decided to let him go on – which Akaashi has thought about it when Bokuto rambles.

If he decided to let Bokuto continue, the minute after he pour his heart out recapping the match and how they win, he’ll once again said that Akaashi is distracting him trying to avoid the question and whined until his bled his ears out.

But if he said that he wanted to hear Bokuto talking about their winning and how Akaashi would ruin his day by telling him his problem, Bokuto would be sulking all night long, possibly until the next day, dejected about the fact that he is not a good boyfriend and not considerate towards the other feeling.

Yeah, he’d rather not to deal with that.

“I was looking through the draft of a novel that I try to wrote a while ago.”

“The one with the cat?”

“That’s the one.”

Bokuto didn’t reply, waiting for Akaashi to continue.

“I was just thinking…what could possibly be holding me back to finish it since my job isn’t that really demanding much of my time.”

“But you’re working today?”

“It’s- no you know what you’re right.” Akaashi quickly says and think of another way to explain without having to argue. “Even with my job right now, I could still have time to write.”

Bokuto hummed, indicating that he understands what Akaashi is trying to say.

“I told you the reason I take this job is just for a stepping stone and…well I’m not exactly honest with you so…sorry about that, Kou.”

Bokuto paused before he asked, “Then what’s the real reason?”

Akaashi take a deep breath before explaining to him, of how a writer isn’t a stable job and how he has an issue with Bokuto is the only one with stable income and that he didn’t like thinking that there is a possibilities that some months he wouldn’t be able to pay half the bills and left Bokuto pays all. How he wasn’t satisfied with what he is doing right now.

And it scares Akaashi a little bit, to voice his insecurity like this and being completely vulnerable even if it is with Bokuto, boyfriend for almost six years. It was one thing to have all these insecurity in your head but to say it out loud feels like admitting defeat.

Another pause from Bokuto after Akaashi finished talking. “Today’s win is because of you.”

Akaashi blinked, confused of Bokuto’s reaction. “I…what?”

“Today’s win is because of you.” Bokuto repeated. “Because you were there.”

“No, it’s not. I wasn’t there at a lot of your winning matches.” Akaashi kissed the top of Bokuto’s head. “It was all you and all of your teammates who stand with you on the court.”

“But Keiji,” Bokuto switch from his position to sitting down, tapping Akaashi’s leg signalling for him to face Bokuto. “I wouldn’t even be in Black Jackals even it wasn’t for you.” Akaashi – who is now facing Bokuto – didn’t say anything. At his confused look on his face, Bokuto continues.

“You are the one who pushed me to be a better player _and_ a better person. You are the one who put up with all my behaviour, who supported me, lifted me up and believed in me ever since we’re in high school and most importantly, you are the one who is always by my side.” He takes Akaashi’s hand and kiss his knuckle softly. “So, don’t you ever said that you didn’t have a part on my winning, Keiji. Because you play a huge part on it.”

Akaashi could feel a heat on his face. Usually when Bokuto makes him speechless by his word, he will always have a biggest grin on his face before loudly declares to nobody that he was proud to make Akaashi at a loss of words. But it didn’t happen this time which means that he is really serious of what he says.

“…what are you trying to say, Kou?” Akaashi’s ask with slightly shaky voice.

“You brought me here, to be where am I right now. I was incredibly lucky to be able to do something I love and make a living out of it and to have an amazing boyfriend.” Bokuto’s other hand meets with the one still holding his hand, lift it and rest his forehead on it.

“I could never thank you enough for all things you have done. I just wanted to return the favor by doing the same thing to you. To push you, to support you, until you’re finally be on the same place as I am,” Bokuto lift his head up and look softly to Akaashi’s eyes as he said the next sentence. “And there is nothing I wanted to do more than seeing you happy.”

Akaashi didn’t know when it started but when he realized, tears already streaming down his face and creating a darker spot on the light blue t-shirt he’s wearing.

“You could be really stupid sometimes, Keiji.”

At his remark, Akaashi laughed between his tears. “I really don’t want to hear those words coming from you, Kou.”

“Yes, you are! All of those only because you don’t want me to cover for our bills? My god Keiji.” Bokuto starts rambling, his other hand attempted to wipe tears on Akaashi’s beautiful face.

“…it really does bothers me, though.” Akaashi said quietly.

“Right, sorry.” Bokuto immediately feels guilty for teasing his boyfriend.

“But still, you could have just told me. We’ve already known each other for so long it shouldn’t be that hard anymore.”

Bokuto thinks for a second on how he should lighten the mood.

“I was in a really bad mood when we didn’t play in main arena once at my last national. Shouldn’t be hard for you to tell me about that problem of yours if I could tell the entire team of my stupid problem.” Bokuto grinned and thanked the stars in silence when Akaashi laughs.

“You finally admit that your behaviour is stupid back then, huh?”

“Keiji!” Bokuto whined.

Keiji laughed again before he pecks his boyfriend on the lips. “Thank you, Koutarou.”

“Just promise me you would start writing again and finish your novel.”

“I promise.”

“And you would not let bills and income comes between you and do something that you love.”

“But Kou–” Akaashi trying to argue but immediately stop when he noticed the look on Bokuto’s face. Almost like his ‘game’ face when he’s facing a really strong opponent. Determined. Serious. But softer this face has a softer look. Over the year, he’s learning that there’s no other way of saying no to that face.

Bokuto didn’t say anything and only look at him right in the eye. At that, Akaashi takes a deep breath before he says, “I promise.”

Akaashi yelp in surprise when Bokuto suddenly tackle him until his back is on the bed and kiss him on the lips. Akaashi put his hand on the back of Bokuto’s head to deepen the kiss, but then Bokuto giggled between the kiss. Akaashi groaned and push him on his side of the bed.

“And you have to ruin the moment.”

Bokuto’s giggle turns into laugh. “I’m sorry but you’re just sooo silly, Keiji. I can’t help it!”

“You’re the one who suddenly giggled in the middle of the kiss and I’m the one who’s being silly?” Akaashi rolls his eyes, but there’s a smile on his lips.

“Aw you wanted to kiss me that bad? I can give you more if you ask nice– “

“Go to sleep, _Bokuto-san._ ” Akaashi deliberately put an emphasis on Bokuto’s name and once again, it worked like a miracle.

Bokuto perked up at that and his lips slowly spread a wide grin. He leaned and kiss Akaashi’s forehead before saying good night and laying his back on the bed. In less than five minutes, he already falls into a deep sleep with a content look on his face. Something that happened when is really tired and on the brink of exhaustion.

Akaashi smiled fondly at his sleeping boyfriend and give another peck on his lips before saying good night. He glanced at the drawer of his desk, where he keeps a small velvet box inside and decided that tomorrow will be finally the he asked the life changing question. Feeling content with the thought, he closes his eyes and lull himself to sleep.

Little did he know that Bokuto has the same surprise for him the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time writing fanfiction and since english is not my first language, I apologize if there are some grammatical errors here and there. I am still learning though, so comments and constructive criticism is always appreciated if you wanted to point out my grammar mistakes or just my writing in general, be my guest. Anyway, I hope enjoy it!


End file.
